Hostage
by iwantproof
Summary: Elliot has to deal with an interesting situation. EO. Chapter 3 is up, Elliot continues to plan, but is getting impatient. Olivia reflects on her life. Same deal, 5 reviews. I promise it's good. If it's not good you can have your money back.
1. Chapter 1

Elliot Stabler pushed threw the crowd, knocking over anyone in his way.

" Why wasn't I told?!?!" Elliot exclaimed, getting in Cragen's face.

Cragen, frowned, displeased.

" Elliot relax," he tried to calm him.

" I can't relax, damnit! I want to know right now why the HELL I wasn't informed the SECOND this went down!" Elliot screamed, but his superior had had enough.

" Stabler you better watch it, or your ass is going to be suspended. The way you two left off, I wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell you anyways!" Cragen spat.

Elliot took a deep breath.

" Fine," was all he said, and he turned, continuing to push through the crowd.

This time, he didn't knock anyone over.

Elliot was feeling a little numb, so he sat down for a second on the bench. The constant sirens were hurting his ears, and the flashes of light from the police cars were nearly blinding him.

Everything seemed blended together, the huge crowd of civilians, the police; there had to be someone he could talk to. He stood up again, searching for a familiar face. He felt his knees buckling under him, and he was about to fall to the dirty, New York pavement, before a pair of firm hands caught him.

" Be careful, man you're gonna hurt yo self," Fin picked him up, and patted him on the shoulder. " This is pretty fucked up right?"

Elliot nodded, and tried to smile, the icy wind whipping his face. The cold seemed to freeze his ears, but at the moment, that was the least of his concerns.

Munch strolled up behind Elliot, and put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

" Now it's a party!" Munch exclaimed.

" Yeah it just wasn't the same with out you," Fin replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

" So what's the deal, who's the perp?" Elliot questioned, sliding away from Munch's grasp.

" No one's entirely sure yet, that seems convenient, considering they've had an hour to figure the damn thing out," Munch rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, an hour that I wasted sitting on my ass watching reruns of Full House with my daughter!" Elliot snapped, not sure who he was directing it at.

Munch looked at Fin.

" Hey man, cap said it would be to much for you right now, with the divorce an everything. He was lookin' out for you," Fin tried to explain Cragen's thinking to him.

Elliot sighed and buried his head in his hands. The pit in his stomach was growing larger by the second, and he knew the only thing that would be able to comfort him.

He looked straight ahead, and saw the yellow " Police Line Do Not Cross" tape, which burned his eyes almost more than the police lights.

Looking up, he saw the building. Looking higher he thought he could make out her face. The perp had his gun pressed firmly against her temple, and he could have sworn he saw her eyes flicker down, and catch his. Probably just his imagination.

This is all my fault, he thought in despair. He hadn't quite figured out how yet, but he would find a way to blame himself.

Hold on Liv, I'm gonna make this right. And with one last look at his partner on the balcony on the 13th floor of a tall building a few blocks for Time Square, he set off to save her.


	2. it's the fbi, what do you expect?

She was cold. Not the kind of cold when you want a jacket, the kind of cold where you just want to run into someone's arms, and be warmed by their love. She knew whose arms she wanted to run into. Her eyes flickered down, and she could have sworn they caught his, but it was probably just her imagination.

Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she let one roll down her face. She regretted that though, because her hands were tied behind her back, so she could not wipe it away.

" Make a move and I kill you," her captor rasped, jamming the gun further into her temple.

It would definitely leave a mark. The rope was tied tightly around her wrists, so she discreetly began to rub the rope together, hoping to weaken it.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot, a man on a mission, marched over to the S.W.A.T team.

" So what the hell are you guys doing?" Elliot demanded to know.

A few guys with vests and headsets looked up surprised.

" Vince Chase, nice to meet you too," one of the men smirked and stuck his hand out for Elliot to shake.

Elliot scowled, but reluctantly shook his hand. Vince had dark curly hair, muscular arms, and a slim but built form. Elliot assumed he was the leader of the team.

" So how can we help you?" Vince continued, his sharp blue eyes narrowing in on the older man.

" There is a woman at the top of that building, a woman who I happen to work with, and I want to know what you guys are doing to get her back," Elliot explained.

Work. He should have said _worked._ He was still having trouble admitting that he didn't work with her anymore.

How could he let this happen, Elliot wondered, continuing to think of reasons this was his fault. He shouldn't have been such an ass; he shouldn't have told her they couldn't be partners. They had been partners for nearly a decade, that wasn't fair of him to say after one incident. There, he concluded. It was his fault.

" Sir?" Vince apparently was trying to get Elliot's attention.

" Call me Elliot," Stabler lightened a bit, determined to stay focused on saving his partner.

Vince smiled slightly and threw him a vest.

" I'm assuming you'd like to help," Vince arched his eyebrows, grinning a satisfied grin.

" Let's get started," Elliot agreed.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO 

Olivia was sure of it now, she saw him. A tight shirt glorified his muscular arms, and showed of his perfect abs. How sexy can you get, Olivia wondered.

Several men surrounded him, all with guns in their holsters, one curly haired man pointing at what Olivia assumed was the blueprint of the building.

Elliot was not one to waste time, she smiled. She was doing ok with the rope, but since she could not let her captor see what she was doing, the process was a slow, tiring one.

" I have to use the washroom," Olivia lied.

" Piss in your pants, bitch," her captor replied.

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She took a deep breath.

" If you don't let me use the godamn bathroom I will scream at the top of my lungs everything I know about you and your cohorts," Olivia smiled calmly, and with that he led her back into a small apartment.

When in the bathroom, she silently filled a cup with water, and placed on the toilet so it poured out slowly, making it sound like she was actually using the toilet. Wasting no time she jammed her wrists together, in a hard, fast motion. Olivia removed the cup, turned on the water faucet, and continued. With in seconds, the rope was loose enough so she could remove then with a flick of her wrist, but tight enough so it would look to her captor that her wrists were still tied.

He led her back into the living room. She did not ask why they didn't return the balcony; she was too satisfied that her little plan had worked.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO 

" Look what the cat dragged out," Munch smiled, as Fin pushed Star towards Elliot.

" Star!" Elliot exclaimed, part from shock part from anger. " How could you let this happen?"

She looked angry at his comment, but she seemed to calm herself.

" Speak lady," Fin demanded.

" Elliot the sting went down. But Mizz. Benson here was taken hostage by one of the eco-terrorists. At least we got the rest of them," she explained in her cute southern accent.

The wind blew her dark hair across her face, and she shivered from the cold.

Elliot shook his head.

" Well what do you expect from the FBI?" Munch pointed out.

" Fine," Elliot nodded. " But we're gonna need your help."

Star nodded and joined the group of Fin, Munch, Elliot, Vince and his boys.

" This goes down in 20 minutes," Vince informed, and everyone got to work.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Same rule applies, I need 5. ). Love ya.

If any of you watch Entourage, just want to let you know, that I just like the name Vince Chase, he's not based on the actual character. And the part about Vince and his boys was just to amuse myself. It has nothing to do with his posse.

If you don't watch Entourage, consider the part above my mad rambling. Now go press that little button, you know witch one!


	3. let's roll

Feeling less helpless, Olivia let her mind relax, allowing her to reflect. Life, was all this worth it?

At an early age she felt lonely and out of place, longing for a father figure. But she bottled up her feelings, and that was probably why she joined the Special Victims Unit, to protect everyone from what she had to deal with as a child.

She often wondered whether she was worth anything as a child of rape. Even though she constantly looked back on all the good things she'd done, and all the people she'd helped, she still had her doubts.

Over the years she had witnessed some terrible things, but one case stuck with her more than others. The child of a rapist had raped several girls, and his attorney had said that he was "prone to violence" because of family history.

From then on she had begun to question every outburst she had. Was she "prone to violence" as well?

But somehow, whenever she looked at Elliot, all of her doubts and fears evaporated. He had the greatest affect on her, and every day she spent away from him, her heart broke into smaller pieces, one by one.

Olivia knew Elliot was coming for her, but she was tired of waiting. Not tired because she was being held hostage by a mad man who had a gun pressed to her head, but because she was tired of not seeing his face, not being able to flirt with him as she always did.

She promised herself, that when this mess was over, flirting was NOT going to be the extent of their relationship. She deserved so much more, he deserved so much more, and that was exactly what she was going to give him.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE 

" Are we ready to go?" Elliot asked impatiently, shoving his hands in his sweater pocket.

It really was getting cold.

Vince shook his head, took a sip of his coffee, and offered Elliot some. Despite the weather, Elliot refused, opting to stay focused on the task.

" So are you guys gonna serve cookies while we wait or what?" Munch asked, putting his arm around Vince.

" The negotiaters have not been able to contact the perp. We can only assume he is not willing to bargain, and will use force to get himself out of the situation," Vince explained, motioning for a light haired man to come over. " John here will hook you guys up with some semi-automatics, and we'll be ready to roll."

Elliot gave John the once over. A bulky man, with almost abnormally large forearms. He and Vince would be heading up the operation.

Elliot was having trouble concentrating. He hadn't seen Olivia in god knows how long, and he wasn't entirely sure how she would react to him. Even if he did save her life, would she welcome him, or just say " a life for a life, Elliot" reffering to the time he hadn't shot Elliot when he was being held hostage.

" Elliot, are you doin' ok?" Star asked with a warm smile. She patted him on the arm. " You know I really am sorry. I never wanted this to happen."

" I know," Elliot said distractedly. The wind in his eyes made him begin to tear. " I guess I was a little to hard on you earlier. I'm sorry."

Star nodded, and turned to continue planning.

Elliot shivered once again, wishing he had more time to put on something more appropriate for the weather.

" Ready?" Munch approached him.

" Ready as I'll ever be," Elliot sighed.

" Good," Vince nodded, over hearing their conversation. " Then let's roll."


End file.
